Harry Potter and the Christmas Morning
by Fannyballet
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and Harry and Draco 'celebrate'


It was Christmas morning. Harry had just woken up, and he was looking at the body sleeping next to him.

''Wake up, darling. It's Christmas morning!'' He playfully whispered in his lover's ear. His lover rolled over on the other side of the bed, grunting.

''You know I hate Christmas'' Draco Malfoy pulled the blankets over his head, wishing he didn't have to get up.

''How can you hate Christmas?'' asked the dark headed man.''It's such a happy Holliday'' Reasoned Harry.

''That's the problem,'' Draco groaned. '' People are so... Happy.'' Harry chuckled, and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead after having lifted the cover.

'' I forgot you were a Slytherin after all'' He ruffled Draco's hair '' You should take a shower, Hermione and Ron are coming over soon'' Harry said, getting out of bed. He put on a pair of boxers and jumped back on the bed to get Draco out.

'' Forget it, I'm not getting up.'' He grumbled. Harry showered him with kisses, sucking on his neck. '' I said, Fuck it, I'm not getting up, less in the show-'' The boy who lived pressed his morning hardness into Draco's ass, getting his dick instantly hard. '' Okay, I'm getting up!'' He quickly stood up, and not bothering to dress, he walked to the bathroom.

It had been their tradition ever since they had been a couple: Hermione and Ron, sometimes even Ginny, would come over on Christmas morning. They'd talk, unwrap presents, and eat. It was even better now that his two best friends had a cute baby girl named Rose. Harry had always wanted his own family, and he could had least practice with the Weasley kid.

The Slytherin jumped under the hot spray of water, his muscles relaxing immediately. He washed his hair and his chest. He washed his pubic area, his genitals hardening at the soft touch. Or maybe was it because Draco was thinking about how good Harry had looked into these tight boxers of his. His prick was swelling, when He took it into his hand, tugging slowly. He had to bite his lip to stiffle a moan, and had to put a hand on the wall.

Draco was now jerking off his cock quickly, his head thrown back in pleasure, when another hand wrapped itself on his prick. The blond man opened his eyes with panic, before relaxing into his boyfriend's embrace. Harry had his right hand on his lover's cock, pumping it slowly, while he was pressing his own hard on between Draco's ass cheeks.

'' Granger... Weasel... they're on their way'' Draco stuttered, focusing on Harry's hand.

'' Then we better make it quick,'' Harry had a playful smile on his lips. He kneeled in front or Draco, and licked the leaking tip of his hardness. The blond man moaned, and shut his eyes closed tightly.

'' Don't start something you can't finish, Potter.'' The thin boy grinned, and Harry responded by sucking in the head of Draco's prick. He swirled his tongue around it, and tasted the salty pre-come. Draco sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. '' Oh, you're bloody good at this, Harry.'' He moaned. His hands found their way to Harry's hair, and grabbed a fistfull of it, controlling the rythme. He was basically thrusting into Harry's mouth by now, feeling so close to release.

The Dark haired men stopped him, getting up. '' I want to fuck you against the shower wall'' He whispered in his ear. Draco swallowed heavily, horny as ever. He leaned against the wall, which was really cold. Harry parted his butt cheeks, and spat on his hole. The spit was cool, and made Draco shiver, having it on a place so private. But what made Draco really shake, was the finger massaging his puckered hole. The digit slipped in, and made the Malfoy son's legs quiver. Soon, another finger was making his way into his arse, followed by a third one. Harry was gently massaging his lover's prostate, and thrusting his fingers in and out.

'' Please...'' Malfoy moaned out, his voice weak.

'' tell me what you want'' Ordered Harry, pressing his fingers even harder into Draco's ass.

'' Your Cock! I need you to fuck me'' Breathed the Slytherin, his cheek pressed against the cold tile. Harry spun him around, pined him to the wall and ever too slowly slid his cock inside him, never breaking eye contact. He Started thrusting, kissing fiercely Draco. Their hands were intertwined, and sighs of pleasure were heard.

It is minutes later, though it seems to hours, when Harry spills himself into Draco with a shout. Harry then sucks him off until he orgasms, and then he swallows his seed, licking his lips.

'' Wow, '' Draco mutters, turning the shower, which has gone cold long ago, off. He steps out, grabs a towel, and wraps it around Harry's shoulders, pressing a kiss on his lips.

'' I love you'' Harry whispers against his lips, still shivering.

'' I love you too'' Draco responds. Just then, a knock is heard at the bathroom door. Draco cracks open the door, to see none but Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend.

'' Hum, We didn't mean to interrupt...'' Her hand twirls a piece of her bushy hair.'' But we've been here for almost twenty minutes now...'' She trails, obviously embarrassed. Malfoy's cheeks get bright red, while Harry only laughs.

For the rest of the day, everyone chats, Harry plays with little Rose, and Hermione lets Draco feel her stomach, where her unborn baby kicks.

Draco and Harry keep glancing at each other, their cheeks burning everytime.

'' Why do you keep smiling like that, uncle Draco?'' Asks Rose.

'' I just really love Christmas, Rosie darling'' He winks, and blows a kiss in Harry's direction.

 **Merry Christmas, guys! Lots of love! Let me know if you like this story, and this pairing!**


End file.
